


Coming out.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Coming Out, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Nervous Dean, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean comes out to Sammy. How will Sammy react to it?





	Coming out.

Dean was nervously standing in the library watching Sam read. He bit his button lip as he took deep breath. 

Sam looked up from his book. “What's up Dean?”

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” He looked nervously at his baby brother. 

“Okay so what's up.” 

Dean could feel the burning in his eyes. He didn't wanna cry but he couldn't help. He was so worried that his baby brother will hate him forever. 

“Dean what's wrong?” Sam asked looking worried. Sam got up and wrapped his arms around his brother. 

Dean put his head on Sammy's shoulder and cried harder then he ever did. “Please don't hate me Sammy.” He cried. 

“Dee could never hate you.” He said softly. 

*****

Sam sat Dean down on a chair, he sat down next to him. Sam held his hand and squeezed it to show support. Dean looked down at his lap, he was so damn nervous. Sam sat there and didn't say anything. He just waited until Dean was ready to talk him. He saw him take a deep breath. Dean's hand were shaking a little. 

“Sammy, I'm bisexual.” He said quietly.

“Dee, sweetheart. I've known for years that you're bi.”

“You have?” He asked looking confused. 

“Yeah Dean I have trust me.” 

“Do you still love me?” He felt like little kid talking to his dad but he couldn't lose his Sammy.

“Oh Dean of course I still love you with all of my heart. You're my big brother and you're my world.” He had tears in my eyes. 

Dean went to big brother mode when he saw tears in Sammy's eyes. He got up and hugged his baby brother. Sam started to cry because he felt so bad that his big brother thought he would hate him because he likes guys. 

“Dee, did you really think I would hate you?”

“I don't know Sammy. Hell dad flipped out when he found.” 

“Dean never will I ever not love you.” Sam said. 

“I love you too Sammy.” He kissed Sam's temple.


End file.
